UTAUloids
They were originally considered Vocaloids as well because of Teto, the pioneer (if not the first UTAUloid), being attempted to pass off as a real Vocaloid. UTAUloids refer to voice banks that work on UTAU, with accompanying anime-inspired avatars, just like Crypton's Character Voice Series for VOCALOID. The reason for segragating them is to differentiate them from Fanmade Vocaloids that use existing voices and run on Yamaha's Vocaloid and Vocaloid2 platform, or those supplied with actual singing voices. Because UTAU has the ability to manually import voice sounds from WAV files, it is quite easy to create "our own" UTAUloids- which has resulted in a large boom of voice banks from all over the world. The only restriction in making an UTAUloid is using voice data unwillingly recorded. This means people cannot make UTAUloids out of people that do not give their consent. UTAUloids based on the voice of popular figures are highly frowned upon as well, because it is seen to be a danger to the program's survival, making the program, its author, and those who recorded it highly susceptible to lawsuits and legal action. Single Language UTAUloids These are UTAUloids designed to sing in one language only. Commonly they are Japanese UTAUloids, whose filenames are in Kana (Katakana and/or Hiragana). Be warned such filenames will not display correctly in Windows systems without setting the system locale to Japan. Teto Kasane (重音テト) ::Main Article and detailed information : Teto Kasane Teto is one of the first known voice bank made for a freeware spin-off of Vocaloid named UTAU. She was originally designed as an April Fools joke by 2ch users to trick Nico Nico Douga users into thinking she was a new Vocaloid from Crypton Future Media (her company's name was Crvipton), but was eventually turned into an independent character. Defoko (デフォ子) Defoko is the default voice data bank for UTAU. Her name literally means 'default child'. She has short, plum colored hair that comes close to her shoulders and matches her tie. Her voice is rather airy and robotic. Defoko is often referred to as "Dehuo" since some users take the name "Default (Child)" offensively. Although Defoko has clear and understandable pronunciations, it is hard to give her a natural sound, mainly because her voice is not human based. Defoko's personality is described as quiet and thoughtful, but at times can get rough (as in her treatment of Momo). A sample of her voice can be found here, and her illustration can be viewed here. Her voice is from the program AquesTalk Other voices that have spawned from Defoko; ;Imouto Defo (デフォ妹) ::"Default Sister" voice data bank for UTAU. She is meant to be a younger version of Defoko, with even better pronunciations and a very childish voice. She is available for download on the UTAU official site just like Teto, Momo and Mako. ;Defo Futoshi Defota (戴デフォ太) ::Male default voice for Defoko, made with AquesTalk. Sora Suiga (穂歌ソラ) Sora is a male UTAUloid that has a robotic voice. His character item is curry soup (Sora is pictured with spoons and Ladles too). Genderbending Sora's voice banks leads to him also having a female voice, Sara Suiga (穂歌サラ Suiga Sara) her voice is like this. (Not to be confused with Samune). Birthday: September 16th; Age: 19; Height: 175cm; Weight: 57kg; Desirable pitch range: D3~C#5; Voice: Yuu; Illustrated by: Naruko Illustration: here One of his most notable songs this "ダブルラリアット Double Lariat" Taya Soune (蒼音タヤ) Taya is a somewhat rich-voiced UTAU with blue hair and a butler's uniform. Taya is a hermaphrodite, meaning it is both genders. Users have made Taya sing both high and low, and it seems to succeed in both octaves decently, but sounds best in between Alto 2 and Tenor 1 tone(s). Not many videos of Taya have been made, but a user has finally "released" Taya Soune to the world of YouTube. Even though Taya has a pleasant voice, its pronunciations are a bit difficult to understand without proper tweaking. Taya reflects a more masculine appearance than the other more well-known "hermaphrodite", Ruko. You can view the full-body art of Taya here. Taya's last name, often read as "AONE/AOINE", is meant to be read as SOUNE meaning "blue sound." Birthday: Nobember 20th; Age: 16; Gender: Hermaphrodite (both); Signature Item: Strawberry; Height: 164cm; Weight: N/A. :If portrayed as a character: Taya is meant to act as a proper gentleman to others; it has a hatred of rude individuals, loves its eyepiece, and likes strawberries. Momo Momone (桃音モモ) Momo is the second voice for UTAU. Her voice is easier to control than Defoko. Even though human based, Momo still sounds airy and robotic, but not as much as Defoko; her voice sounds softer than her predecessor. When drawn she is seen to have shoulder length pink hair with white barrettes in her bangs and a white earphone set. She wears a green hat. Her outfit is seen to be a classic school uniform of green and white (white short sleeve shirt, green skirt, green collar) and a red necktie. She is described as a house maid and nanny robot, with a sincere, obedient and shy personality This illustration better describes her outfit details. Birthday: May 22th; Height: 150cm; Item: Cleaning tools;Voice: Momoko Fujimoto; Desing by: momomomoP(ももももP); Website (English Version):Here It is said that she is good friends with Defoko. However, sometimes she denies it, since Defoko goes rough on her at times. She is like an older sister to Nana, since they seem to bond. Her character item is a peach, since that is the meaning of "momo". Momo's nickname is Pinku, since HatsuneMikuVocaloid2 from YouTube made an incorrect translation; and some people prefer Pinku over Momo. Her voice is like this. Mako Nagone (和音マコ) Mako is also human based. Her voice comes from an amateur singer on NicoNico (たぬＱ), and is easier to control, being more stable and human-like than the other two before her. Her voice is a lot like Kagamine Rin's. She is known to be the preferred UTAU for beginners. When drawn she is known to have dark purple hair that is usually held in a pony tail. She wears a white headphone set with a giant white bow in her hair (like Rin Kagamine but bigger.) The genderbent version of Mako is Makoto Nagone (和音マコト) and his voice is like this and this. Mako does not have an "official" outfit. Fan have been known to change her outfit in almost evey video- although the underlining "ninja" feel is a consistency with all of her appearances. One example consists of ninja style garb with a short netted shirt and white scarf, over which she wears a black robe with a giant red obi. Her arms are bandaged, mimicking VOCALOID arm gear. Her voice is like this. This is a 3d render of her, and this is one of her images too. Birthday: August 20th; Luna Amane (天音ルナ) Luna's voice is much less airy and robotic than the other UTAU vocaloids, and therefore she has an easier time pronouncing. She sings a lot of songs with Mako Nagone, suggesting that they are friends. Her clothing consists of bunny ears attached to her headphones, an orange tank top over a green sleeveless turtleneck shirt, and a fuchsia mini skirt with yellow trimming. She also wears black shoes, wristbands, and black bike shorts underneath her skirt. Luna's eyes are blue and her hair is blond and wavy. Luna could also be called Runa. She is sometimes named Tenne Luna. A sample of her singing can be heard here. Here is an illustration of her, and a 3d render of her. Birthday: October 19th; Voice: 三日月（みこぜ）; Website:Here Nana Haruka (春歌ナナ) A young looking and sounding UTAUloid. She is voiced by Nanahira. Her video was released in YouTube on January 30th, 2009. Although meant to look "cute", her voice can get very pitchy, and the usual product made with her voice library is very robotic sounding, thus, it is not pleasant to listen to. If you want to listen to her anyway, click here. This is her concept illustration. Yufu Sekka (雪歌ユフ) A gentle, whispy-voiced UTAU with a gray and white theme and decent range. You can listen to her voice here, here, and here. She has a white coat and her grey hair is in a long braid. Her item is Castella cake. Her concept art here. Birthday: October 25th; Voice: 浮揚六花; Website:Here Kemi Amene (雨音ケミ) Kemi is UTAUloid US03. Her name basically translates to "Rain sound Kemi" Her voice can go both low and high and still sound good. However, it is a challenge to get her to sing long notes. Here is a voice sample of her, and an illustration of her. Age: 14; Height: 164.59 cm; Weight: 52kg; Signature item: Waffle; Gender: Female; Color scheme: Gray, Green and Red; Singable Languages: Japanese- very American sounding Fjord Donka (鈍歌フィヨーッド) ::Main Article and detailed information : Donka_Fjord Fjord is Series 2 of the PSS Project, also called the JOKALOID, as named by his creators. He has white hair with winter attire, as illustrated here by mx. His voicebank are available in Romaji or Kana, downloadable in the PSS website. Kenta Chikune (地ク音ケンタ) ::Main Article and detailed information : Kenta Chikune Kenta is a □CALOID by ɹɔʎpton(both spoofs), but wasn't made as a joke. He has fangs and is confirmed to be a 90 year-old vampire. Koto Samune (楓歌コト) Either known as Koto Fuuga or Koto Samune, she is sometimes confused as Sara Suiga, the genderbent version of Sora Suiga. She is a female UTAUloid and her name means "Maple song Koto". Her color scheme is black and orange, she has orange hair and orange eyes. She wears orange shorts, black boots with an orange stripe around the opening, a long-sleeved black shirt and her character item is a toucan. Some of her songs can be found here, here, and here, while this is how she looks like. Birthday: November 3rd; Voice: ロウ; Website:Here Sayu Yurika (揺歌サユ) A calm and soft-voiced UTAUloid with light-blue hair and eyes, and headphones with a panda's face on it. She wears a Chinese styled long-sleeved white shirt-dress with black cuffs and hem, and also wears black knee-high socks and black shoes. Sayu's color scheme is light blue, black and white. Her character item is a panda. Sayu's genderbent version/variant is Sai Yurika (揺歌サイ); one of Sai's songs can be found here. A few of Sayu's songs can be found here, here, and here. She appears to be young/a teenager, as she is seen in a school uniform in a few of her songs. Sayu has a very human-like voice, and can pronounce quite well. She cannot sing in English very well, nor can Sai. Birthday: November 11th; Voice: りく Eiichi Todoroki (驫木エイーチ) A male UTAUloid with black hair and gray eyes, he wears a white trench coat with a white shirt and a black tie, and he wears black pants. his color scheme is black, gray, and white. His genderbent version is called Eiji Todoroki (轟栄二) and one of her songs can be found here. His voice sounds like this and this and this is how he looks like. Birthday: July 19th; Voice: 防音ルーム; Website:Here Isakund Wara (イサクンッドワラ) Isakund is a male UTAUloid. His voice comes from LOLIEDIT's voice With a tone mas sharply, Can sing to the best style of the J-POP.It takes certain zeal as the apples, His favorite color is the black, it is said that Zatsune Miku looks alike Age: 15; Height: 162; Weight: 52; Signature item: Apple; Gender: male; Color scheme: Black and Red; Singable Languages: Japanese . His voice can be found here, Here is one illustration of him Yumi Motone (元音ユミ) A female UTAUloid with long black hair and red eyes, she wears a black shirt with a gray vest, and a long black skirt with short black boots. Her color scheme is black and red. Her illustration can be found here or here, and a sample of her voice can be found here. Hibiki Raika (雷歌ヒビキ) Hibiki is a male UTAUloid with gray/white hair and blue eyes. His name means "Lightning Song Hibiki". He can be heard singing along with Koto here. This is how his genderbent (g-30) voice sounds like, this version can also be heard singing with the other UTAUloid hereand here, while this is what he looks like. There are two versions of Raika Hibiki a treble and bass versions. Birthday: Nobember 22th; Website:Here Taku Tokine (時音タク) Taku is a male UTAUloid with blue hair and yellow eyes, he wear a light blue shirt and a dark blue tie, he also wears glasses. his color scheme is blue and yellow. His voice can be found here while his illustration can be found here. Birthday: June 11th; Voice: Tamago; Website:Here Azashi Oreno（俺野アザシ） An UTAUloid with a childish voice. He is actually a bit childish for his age. Calls all older UTAUloids and Vocaloids "onee-chan" or "onii-chan". Here is an example of his voice http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=180E-Aimjj4&feature=channel_page. You can download his voicebank here. http://www.megaupload.com/?d=26IZUKXQ Age: 3; Height: Not Determined; Weight: Not Determined; Signature item: Stuffed Elephants; Gender: male; Color scheme: Teal, seafoam, and green; Singable Languages: Japanese Tsubame Utanomiyatsuko（歌造ツバメ） A tuxedo wearing Utau with a smooth voice, he has long hair black hair tied up in a ponytail and black eyes. His headset is light blue and black around the edges; his tuxedo is either dark blue or black and he wears a black bow tie. His voice can be heard here, here and here. Birthday: October 12th; Age: 28; Height: 181cm; Weight: 78kg; Desirable range: Baritone;Voice: 十姉妹直日子; Website:Here Yuko Hanna(優子華) Yuko is the second British Utauloid. Her voice is not complete but is being worked on. Her voice is high,smooth and clear. A full-body art of Yuko can be found here. A small sample of her voice can be downloaded here Kone Hanataro (こねはなたろ) * Age: 16 Height: 5'8 Weight Not Determined Signature Item: A camera'Gender:' Male Color Scheme: Green, light Green, and some Gray and Black Singable Language: Japanese Voice donor: Kitty07722 Creator: Yukihima101 You can get his voice bank Here http://www.4shared.com/file/107157858/e5edc37e/New_Kone_Hanataro.html. You can hear what he sounds like here http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=okNt5B79QfY! Kone Hana (こねはな) you can get her personality pics at these links: 3rd personality 2nd personality 1st personality Age: 16 Height: 5'4 Weight: Not determined Signature Item: A Bow Gender: Female Color Scheme: Blue, Light Blue, and some Gray Singable Language: Japanese Voice Donor: Kitty07722 Creator: Yukihima101 You can get her voice bank here. This is what she sounds like Here. Kone Niirokitsune (こねにいろきつね) Kone Niirokitsune is Hana and Hanataro's younger sister. Age: 12 Height: 4'11 Weight: Not determined Signature Item: Cherry Popsicles Gender: Female color scheme:'''Red and darker red '''Singable Languages Japanese Link to Kone Niitokitsune's voice bank is Here. This is what she sounds like Right Here Voice Donor: Kitty07722 Creator: Yukihima101 Kori Ashiotone Kori Ashiotone is an incomplete robot, and friend to Kemi Amene Age: 14 Height: 167.64 cm Weight: 2 tons Signature Item: USB Cord Gender: Female Black, white and green Singable Languages''' Japanese''' Ichigo Yukaine (愉快音イチゴ) Ichigo is a cute UTAU who just wants to sing for everyone! She wears a star on her ponytail to show that she wants to be a huge star one day! Age: 13; Height: 152cm; Weight: 43kg; Signature item: Apple plush; Gender: female; Color scheme: White, Yellow, Red, Blue; Singable Languages: Japanese Kensaku Koe (検索コエ） Kensaku Koe is a young-sounding UTAUloid. She sounds a little robotic, and her "R" tends to roll a little bit. She is, unlike many UTAUs, neutral about Miku Hatsune. She takes Kagamine Rin and Nagone Mako as her role models. She is voiced by ArtificialVoice. She is the first UTAUloid from Israel, therefore labeled IL 01. Her personality is usually funny, sarcastic and friendly; Sometimes when her mood changes - and it changes quickly - she is nearly cruel. Her volume controls are on the top of her headset. Her signature item is an avocado Maki (sushi). Even though she is female, Koe is Bi. Her full image can be seen here, and her voice can be heard here and here. Age: 14; Height: 157cm; Weight: 38kg; Signature item: Avocado Maki; Gender: Female; Date of birth: January 21st; Color scheme: Aqua, blue, green and white; Singable Languages: Japanese. Tony Yonne (四音トニー) An American made UTAUloid, 2nd known Vampire UTAUloid (first being Kenta Chikune). The name "Yonne Tony" directly translates to "4 sounds Tony". The name refers to the 4 languages planned, and it happens to also be the name of a river in France. Yon can also be pronouced "Shi" making his name "Shine" (die), due to the fact that he can be yandere at times. He is cheerful and upbeat but also can be very negative and dark when he gets mad or angry. He doesn't like to be taken advantaged of. His eye color is green and wears glasses, and his outfit contains a brown vest and pants, a green shirt and tie and black loafers. He was created by SkyIsland (koorima1 on youtube), and a demo of his voice can be heard here. His full character design can be viewed here. His voice bank is available for download here. There is a problem with many of the syllables and his voice bank is being redone. Along with the new voice bank, he will be getting a new character design. Age: 16 Height: 167cm Weight: 120lbs Gender: Male Color scheme: Green and Brown Signature item: Wooden Staff Singable languages Japanese; English, Spanish, and French Bilingual UTAUloids These are UTAUloids capable of singing in two languages. The most prominent example of this is Ruko Yokune, as explained below. Ruko Yokune (欲音ルコ) ::Main Article and detailed information : Ruko Yokune Ruko is yet another attempted joke character, made by 2ch to trick users into thinking she is the third Vocaloid release of Crypton, just like Teto. Unfortunately, the joke was not able to catch on and many people did not fall for it like Teto's. Despite popular depictions by vip@2ch that she is a hermaphrodite due to wielding voicebanks in both genders, Ruko is generally considered female, unlike Taya who is designed to be both male and female. Zanda Kurane (暗音ザンダ) Zanda is the second UTAUloid from America, codenamed US02. His voice is a little rough but quite clear. He sounds best below C4. He has the capability to sing higher without sounding robotic. He sounds the best singing rock songs in a louder tone of voice. Here is how his voice sounds. If you want Zanda's voice bank, go to ChaoFreak1's profile at YouTube. Age: 15; Height: 164cm; Weight: 56kg; Signature item: raspberries and candy canes; Gender: male; Color scheme: black, red, and white; Singable Languages: Japanese, English; Illustration: Here Hikaru (光輝晃) Hikaru is a new American-made UTAUloid. He is portrayed as being sweet, shy, and cute, with green shiny hair and a liking for girlish clothes. Hikaru is portrayed as slightly feminine and nice to everyone, with a constantly happy smile on his face, and he looks up to KAITO as a role model and hero. His creator is 3Dmidori, a girl, so his voice sometimes sounds feminine, but can sound masculine enough. He is able to speak Japanese and fairly good English. A small demo of his voice can be found here. :Age:'14; '''Height:'163cm; 'Weight:'50kg; '''Signature item: Pizza; Gender: Male; Color scheme: Green, Black, and White; Language Japanese and English Multilingual UTAUloids These are UTAUloids reliably capable of singing in 3 languages or more. Zuii Takoe (多声ズイー) ::Main Article and detailed information : Zuii Takoe (SRSloids wiki page) The first Multi-lingual UTAUloid, Zuii is the first of the SRSloid series by SingingRobotStalker. She runs on both UTAU and Garageband (for Mac). Zuii can handle English, Latin, Spanish, Japanese, Chinese, German and Norwegian. Future language capabilities are planned as well. She is always being updated, and her latest release (v2.1) can be downloaded and heard off ofthis video. WIP (Work-In-Progress) UTAUloids Here is a listing of announced UTAUloids that are still in active development, and have not been finalized yet or even released. Ishimaru Michiyo and Sakuwatari Chiyo(石丸ミチヨ・朔渡チヨ) Main Article and detailed information : UTAUpss Wikia Michiyo and Chiyo are Series 1 of UTAUpss. Their ACT1 versions have been completed, but are not available for download and use. Their ACT2 versions is still a work in progress, and will be released sometime in the near future. For more details including concept art and character pages, visit UTAUpss Wiki or PSS Website. Tomero Chii (地位トメロ) Tomero is the first American UTAULOID (US01). He is not complete and lacks voice samples, but is getting worked on. His voice is light and airy. Similar to Yuzu although his voice is more clear. He has black hair and his outfit is brown, black and red. (Illustration by mx) He is voiced by LegendMaker12. There are not many videos of him singing as he is not yet complete. :Age: 13; Height: Not Determined; Weight: Not Determined; Signature item: Not Determined; Gender: male; Color scheme: brown, black, and red; Singable Languages: Japanese; Illustration: Here Here is one of his very strange songs: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_jTUeqwmoU0 Otsu Hibikine (響き音オツ) Otsu Hibikine (US04) is the oldest, so far, of the of the US UTAU. He is of both Japanese and Spanish decent, however his creator is not. Otsu as a character loves spicy foods, especially eating red chili peppers raw. He's also quite the ladies man. Whenever he gets the chance, he hits on the female UTAUloids and Vocaloids. He's a very friendly guy, but has a fiery temper when angered. Listen to him singing an A scale here. Age:'18; '''Height:'167.64cm; 'Weight:'72.5kg; 'Signature Item:'Red Chili pepper; 'Gender:'Male; 'Color scheme:'Red, Black, White; 'Singable Languages:'Japanese (possibly English and Spanish); '''Illustration: Here Hanashi Ayatsune & BUTLER (操音ハナシ & BUTLER) Her voice bank is still being developed. She sounds still and robotic, but sometimes has feeling. Hanashi's voice is monotone and young, and she has a wide range. She holds a doll, which the majority of the time she speaks through, the puppet's name is BUTLER. BUTLER has the same voice as Hanashi just more energetic and higher tone. Hanashi is a vantrilouquist, so majority of the time she will transfer her monotone voice into BUTLER to speak for her. Hanashi prefers telling stories rather than singing, but somehow Hitori and BUTLER convince her to sing. Hanashi is 'cousins' with Kanane Hitori, and somehow BUTLER connects them both. Hanashi's name means, "Talk Puppet-Sound" and the name "BUTLER" was given to her due to the fact she 'serves' Hanashi. BUTLER is often fighting with Hitori, with the line, "I don't like Jam, Too sticky.", and sometimes Hanashi jokes around with her cousin when she uses BUTLER to speak. Both of the Utauloids are Voiced by Elaine Jones II, or Koharurei (DA). Her full picture can be seen here: Link heres a sample of her voice: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r0DG0ouQDLM ::Age 21, but seems to be 16; height: 170.2 cm; Weight: 56.8 kg; Signature Item: a puppet and peanut butter; Gender: Female; Color Scheme: Black and Brown (BUTLER mix Hanashi and Hitori); Singable Languages: Japanese, English (more will come later) Hitori Kanane (悲音ヒトリ) Her voice bank is still being actively developed, although she sounds a little bit airy. Her voice sounds like a young childs, and she has a wide range. She is shown to be 'cousins' with Hanashi Ayatsune, who is a ventrilouquist. Her name literally transates to: 'Alone Sad-Sound'. She is voiced by Sora Medina, who is found under 'sumaninalikesroxas' on youtube, and 'sumanina' on deviantART. This is Hitori's poster art Here's a sample of Hitori's voice. "Let me be with you." Duet with Zanda : http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rsWNFf0eDGU ::Age: 14; Height: 164cm; Weight: 45kg; Signature item: grapes and jam; Gender: female; Color scheme: black and purple; Singable Languages: Japanese, English Tatsu Osamu (修音たつ) Tatsu Osamu is a sweet loving girl just wanting to have a nice, enjoyable time, singing, drawing, and just having fun. Though she can get mad and mean at times but never aggressive. She loves candy, especially chocolate. Tatsu can get negative at times because of her voice, and her appearance but she manages. She is easy to make friends especially with Memi Mototsu((c)), as they were built together by different people. Tatsu's voice bank is not entirely complete of the cause that some of her notes are off tune or 'multipled'. Her voice range is F#4 - F#7. Can go higher or lower. Though her voice sounds a bit airy, but with tweaks will be fine. She was first made from curiosity and finally has her own place to be an UTAU. Her name means 'to be built', hence curiosity. Her creator was from here, as well as her voice and illustration. She also has her own YouTube page 00TERRAbut that is still a WIP too. Her birthday was on April 14, 2009, ar 4:37PM, and was when she was first created.Her appearance is quite like Ruko and Teto, though different in ways. First, Tatsu's eyes are heterochromatic, just like Ruko's. However, unlike Ruko's eyes, which are red and blue, Tatsu's eyes are two different shades of blue. Her left eye is navy blue, and her right is baby blue. Her hair is steel blue, with a little ponytail on the side to give her taste, personality, and individuality. Tatsu's hair is layered past the shoulders with over grown bangs that cover her forehead and split off in 3 directions. Her shirt is also like Teto's, with two pockets on each side of her shirt. CHOCO, Tatsu's plushie, is stuffed nicely inside her right pocket. Some of her illustration is shown here, but is not the official picture. Her voice bank will be available in 2 different packs. An English pack and a Japanese pack, so if it's easier for either language, then you can get that. ::Age: 15; Height: 157cm; Weight: n/a; Signature item: CHOCO, a chocolate bar plushie; Gender: Female; Color scheme: Blue, Steel Blue; Singable Languages: Japanese, English Pike Another Utau in the works. Here is an example of his voice http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3iHDpQ74akU&feature=channel_page He is voiced by pichu241 of YouTube and a bunch of other sites. Currently Pike doesn't have a japanese name, and his creator doesn't plan for him to have one. Journey Cyr　（旅誇り高い） An English-only Utau, another coming from America. She is being designed to sing older classical songs. This is her demo. Aoi Etsuko　（アオイエツコ） Her voice bank is still being worked on actively. Her first sketch was made on January Third, but her character birthday May Seventh, 1993. Age: 16 Height: 152.4cm Weight: 48.345kg Signature Item: a Blue Penguin Gender: Female Color Scheme: Blue, Black, White Singable languages: Japanese Sen & Ran Hikarine　(光音セン＆ラン) Sen Hikarine and Ran Hikarine are a set of sluring twin girls. They are voiced by xXFenceXx. They wear green themed Sailor Fukus. Sen wears a Rin-style bow that droops downwards and keeps her hair in pigtails. Ran has shoulder length hair that she leaves down and unaccessorized. They both have rusty red hair and ice blue eyes. Sen has a childish sounding voice and Ran has a lower more mature sounding voice. They both have a similar speech impediment. This is how they sound. Ages: 13; Heights: Sen: 4'7 Ran: 4'8; Weights: Not Determined; Signature items: Sen: White Cabbage; Ran: Red Cabbage; Genders: Female; Color scheme: Green, red, white; Singable Languages: Japanese Asu Kuroshiro (黒白アス) A tri-lingual UTAULOID (sings in Japanese, English and Manderin Chinese). Currently can only sing in Japanese. More info and her voice bank here Sachi Eika (詠歌サチ） This UTAU's voice is still being developed, but is near in completion. Is Bi-Lingual (Can sing in Japanese and English) However, her English voice bank is far from completed. An example of her voice bank is here ::Age: 15; Height: 174cm; Weight: 60kg; Signature item: None; Gender: female; Color scheme: Black, Orange and Green; Singable Languages: Japanese, English Watase Maki (渡瀬マキ) Age:'''14 '''Height: 5'3 Weight: Not Determined. Gender: Female Color scheme: Purple and Dark Purple Signature Item: Strawberries Singable Languages: Maki's Japanese is completed, English almost completed, and Latin just started. Created by HatsuneMikuVocaloid2 from youtube. The tattoo on her arm says "UD-01", which stands for UTAU-Dreams. UTAU-Dreams is a series of UTAUs created by HatsuneMikuVocaloid2 consisting of 3 other UTAUs still in the character creation and voicing stages. Her voice can be heard here. Camila Melodia (メロデイアカミラ) She is able to sing in Japanese, English, and Spanish. She has dark grey hair held with a bow, and a fushia dress. Ensei Sayuri (小百合エンセイ) Age: 16 Height: 160cm Weight: Not Determined. Gender: Female Color scheme: Black and White Signature Item: Bear pillow Singable Languages: Japanese ' ' She is more well known than her orginal, Ensei Ayame (園生菖蒲). To be exact she 's Ayame g -15. Although she has a lot of songs her creator says Sayuri is not complete yet. You can hear Sayuri's voice here. Ensei Ayame (菖蒲エンセイ) Age: 18 Height: 178cm Weight: Not Determined. Gender: Male Color scheme: Not Determined Signature Item: Not Determined Singable Languages: Japanese Created by Th3SilentOn3 from youtube. You can hear Ayame (Sayuri's original gender's voice) here. or a duet between Ayame and Sayuri here. You can download Ayame's voice bank at his blog Yamine Nadameru　(宥めるヤミネ) She is the first British UTAUloid (UK 01) and was created byTiatakafrom Youtube. She wears a black school uniform with a purple tie and has long blonde hair in with a ribbon in the bottom. She is still far from complete and there are no samples of her voice available yet. Age: 16 Height: 5'1 Weight: Not determined Gender: Female Color scheme: Black and Purple Signature item: Kitchen knife Singable languages Japanese, English and Welsh Hackpoid (ハカ Ha-ka) hAck.er, also known as Hackpoid, is an American-made UTAUloid based on the voice of Youtube singer Ashestoashesjc. His naming and the inspiration for his creation were heavily inspired by Megpoid's Gumi. He is an overly seclusive being of eighteen years. Having had very little contact with humans outside of a purely anonymous hacking network, hAck.er is, for the most part socially inept, along with this he heavily discounts any relationship with MINIIRA but the facts hint something...else. He is outwardly blunt, but without malicious intent. His conceptual design artist is credited as Snekoko. A small demo of his voice (and appearance) is available here . :Age:'18; '''Height:'157cm; 'Weight:'36kg; '''Signature item: Shonen-ai Manga; Gender: Male; Color scheme: White, Pink, and Black; Language Japanese and English MINIIRA (美ニーラ) A tag-along vocaloid created by the vain, egocentric BaniiraChan, who's voice can be heard here. She created it just to be side by side with Ashestoashesjc's h.Acker. MINIIRA is a sultry character who flirts for sport, teases people, drinks, swears like a sailor and has a habit of being a bit too harsh and cruel with people. She has a tendency to be moody and takes a deep-seated subconscious pleasure in ripping people a new orifice. Deep down, however, she just wants love and intends to find it with Hackpoid - it is indicated that MINIIRA is in a relationship with hAck.er despite his claims otherwise. Her first vocal excursion was mixed by PhillipMerutt. Her appearance is being designed and rendered by DeadlyWhispers. MINIIRA is a name which plays off "Mini-Niira". Also, the kanji "美" happens to mean beautiful (coincidence? Probably not). :Age:'16; '''Height:'165cm; 'Weight:'58kg; '''Signature item: Middle finger ; Gender: Female; Color scheme: Pink, red, fuschia, black, and orchid; Language Japanese and possibly English Uteki & Hinomi Ruika (類歌雨滴 & 火の見) A set of female twins with some opposing features. Uteki's name means "Raindrop Similar song" and refers to the cool type of personality she has and Hinomi's name means "Fire tower Similar song" and refers to the explosive (fire) and the mind set of superiority (the fact that towers are high) personality she has. Uteki's color scheme is blue and tends to wear more modern styled clothes, while Hinomi's color scheme is red and tends to wear much more Victorian styled clothes. Uteki and Hinomi’s voices comes from their makers who are actually twins in real life. Uteki has a lower voice than Hinomi. Their voice banks are far from completed but their designs has yet to be computerized. Ages: 15; Heights: '''Uteki:5'7 Hinomi: 5'6; '''Weights: Not Determined; Signature items: Not Determined; Genders: Female; Color scheme: Uteki: Blue, Hinomi: red; Singable Languages: Japanese Blair Kiyone (清音ブレア) An American made UTAUloid, voiced by SkyIsland's little sister. Name interpretation: "Kiyo" from "Kiyoi" meaning "Clear". Direct name translation "Clear sound Blair" referring to her having a clearer sounding voice compared to Tony. Her voice only has vowels and the K/G's recorded. Unlike Tony, who has both high, normal, and low notes, Blair will plan to have have only normal notes. Age: 15 Height: 162cm Weight: 115lbs Color Scheme: Pink and Yellow Character Item: Strawberry Cupcake Capable Languages: Japanese planned. Injune Midori (印綬音ミドリ) She is the first Canadian made UTAUloid. She can speak Japanese but she is actually Chinese. She is going to be a part of a series of UTAUloids that has yet to be named. Nina Tomuson Nina is the first UTAUloid of color. She has two names she goes by, Nina and Suma. Nina is based on her original creator. She is being programed to sing many languages like English, Japanese, Spanish, and possibly Latin. She has an American accent for her English voicebank, and a semi-Japanese accent for her Japanese voicebank. Her voice is medium-pitched. And her genderbended version is Miryoku. The voice of Nina is here Age: 14 Height: (5'9) Weight: 140 lbs. Color Scheme: Green, purple, and blue/black Character Item: Calculator Capable Languages: Japanese, English, Spanish, and French Yamane Rukia Rukia is going to be the first Utau that was made with Yukihima101's voice. No one knows what languages she will speak yet but she will speak Japanese for sure. UTAU Series Some groups may develop and release UTAUloids under one package branding. PSS (Project Sing Song) and SRSloids are the most well-known examples of these. PSS (Project Sing Song) 450px :Is an organazation that was created to create collection of special UTAU characters''.'' Owned and operated by Kitsunojo and mx, they were the first to design a group to distribute high-quality UTAU voicebanks. This project was started in the spring of 2008. The Characters created by PSS 'are called "'UTAUpss" (not to be confused by the organization's name '''PSS) as stated in Kitsunojo's 'video announcement' found on youtube and the official PSS website. :'''Series 1; Ishimaru Michiyo (石丸ミチヨ) and Sakuwatari Chiyo (朔渡チヨ)- and Series 2; Donka Fjord (鈍歌フィヨードッ). :For more information, History of PSS and for contacting reasons, it is suggested that you visit the offical Project Sing Song site here. :For English users, there is an offical Wikia for PSS. Offical UTAUPSS Wikia SRSloids :UTAUloids voiced/made by SingingRobotStalker. Her label was first out in the month of March, after PSS; it was not inspired by PSS, however. This project started in winter of 2008, but did not start being promoted until early 2009. After UtauPSS and SRSloids labels came around, label-making grew very popular. :These "SRSloids" include Zuii Takoe 多声ズイー, Su-suko Mijukurini 未熟俚似スースーコ, Yoshika Omoshiro 面白ヨシカ, and Misuinu Kaiki 怪奇ミスイヌ. SRS voices Zuii and Su-suko; Tara voices Misuinu; Jeffery voices Yoshika. :SRSloids Wiki UTAU Sakusei :UTAU Sakusei is a line of UTAUloids created by SAh., RabidSyndrome and Mari. Most are under construction at the moment, the first one (Mayashima Anju) is set for release on the 11th June, 2009. Not much is known about them at the moment, however information can be found at the official website here. Directed at mainly English users, there is a wikia for the group. Official UTAU Sakusei Wikia ReVoiceLoid :Revoiceloid is a set of newly made Utauloids which look like vocaloids and were created by Onaneko or Yuenuki and Hazeruko. Their Utaus are still in development as they are still searching for people who want to create a voicebank for ReVoiceLoids. ReVoiceLoid was released around December 2008. This is their main site in Wikia, Official ReVoiceLoid Wikia Utau Kone Series Utau Kone Series started when Kone Hana was created but now there is a Utau Kone Series website! The Utaus include Kone Hana, Kone Hanataro, and Kone Niirokitsune. These Utau are fairly new. They where released sometime early April - Late May. You can check it out at Utaukoneseries.com Vocaruid Vocaruid is a project created by Hankyou. Vocaruid meaning kind/class or like (found in her dictionary) a Vocaloid but is not a vocaloid, but an Utauloid or somehow trying to be like a vocaloid by just changing Voca"Roid" to Voca"Ruid". First of the Vocaruid series is Teru Tatsune and the others are soon to come. It was created around Oct - Nov of 2008 after the creation of Kiru Meikane & Naru Akita. Vocaruid in Free Webs, Vocaruid Free Webs Vocaruid Wikia (is currently in construction), Vocaruid Wikia UTAU Communities A very large group of characters who joined together. After there are more than 8+ members it will become a community. Because the list of characters may continue forever, the finished project seems distant. UTAU-Dreams :UTAU-Dreams(UD for short.) started as a line of UTAUs created by HatsuneMikuVocaloid2 and others joined in with their own UTAUs. Most UTAUs are under construction with the exception of 2 (out of 10). which are completed. The name of UTAU-Dreams comes from the android making company, Kokoro Dreams. The other UTAUs are still under construction, some singing in Japanese and English, while others are Japanese and Chinese, and while some are just plain Japanese. Check out the official UTAU-Dreams website here. :) : Category:UTAUloids